calvinandhobbesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Calvin and Hobbes the Animated Cartoon Adventures
Calvin and Hobbes the Animated Cartoon Adventures is the new television cartoon series airing on Cartoon Network on February 28, 2012. Voice Portrayers *Tara Strong as Calvin *Jacob Hopkins as Hobbes *Colleen Villard as Andy *Greg Cipes as Socrates *Dakota Fanning as Susie Derkins *Candi Milo as Miss Wormwood *Grey DeLisle as Mrs. Jacobson *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Jacobson *Tom Kane as Principal Spittle *Alyson Stoner as Rosalyn *Phil LaMarr as Moe * Pamela Adlon as Zoe *Rob Paulson as Sherman *Niki Yang as MTM *Max Charles as Tyler *Hynden Walch as Katie *Daran Norris as George Title Cards Various title cards appear on the show. Episodes Season 1 (2012-2013) *1. Birth of a friendship (101) *2. Calvin and the New Next Door Neighbor (102) *3. The Psychologist (105) *4. Mom Knows What Calvin Did that One Afternoon (106) *5. Night of the Living Wooden Puppets (Socrates' debut) (104) *6. Stupendous Man Meets Spaceman Spiff (111) *7. Summer Vacation Fun Time (103) *8. The Edge of the Old Tooth (107) *9. The Field Trip (108) *10. The Super Fun Sleepover Party (109) *11. The Great School Escape *12. The Annual Go-Kart Race (117) *13. Ghosts in the Attic (112) *14. Calvin and the Case of the Missing Sock (113) *15. Snow Goon Showdown (Andy's debut) (114) *16. The Yellostone Monster (Dr. Brainstorm and Jack's debut) (118) *17. Calvin's Story of Zonks (116) *18. The Very Long Dull Winter (Sherman's debut) *19. Time Terror (120) *20. The Incredible Shrinking Student (115) Season 2 (2013-2014) * 1. Calvin Loses His Marbles (201) * 2. The Mysterious Candy Ingredient (202) * 3. The Terrifying Test (204) * 4. Dinosaurs on Parade (203) * 5. Escape from the Reality of Horrors (208) * 6. The Thumb of Doom (205) * 7. The Alternate Universe (Nivlac and Sebboh's debut) (206) * 8. Sister for Adoption (Zoe's debut) (207) * 9. Baby-Sitter Blast (211) * 10. MONSTERS (212) * 11. The Comic Strip of a Comic Strip (209) * 12. Kidnapping Socrates (210) * 13. R.I.P. Calvin (213) * 14. A Calloween Special (Halloween special 2013) (215) * 15. Snow War II (214) * 16. Hobbes' Gumball (219) * 17. Time for Tuna (217) * 18. MTM (MTM's debut) (216) * 19: Evil Returns (218) * 20: Comic References (220) Season 3 (2014) * 1. Susie's Transformation (301) * 2. The Calvinball Challenge (305) * 3. Video Game Universe (306) * 4. Jokes and Pranks (304) * 5. Susie is Speechless (308) * 6. Camp Tripping (309) * 7. Have You Seen This Tiger? (307) * 8. Iron Calvin (Iron Calvin's debut) (302) * 9. Weekend at Miss Wormwood's House (311) * 10. The Ultimate Break In (303) * 11. A Town Square Fair (310) * 12. Goldie We Hardly Knew Ye (313) * 13. Calvin Goes Invisible (312) * 14. Go West, Young Calvin (315) * 15. The Return of the Alternates (316) * 16. Too Much TV (Halloween special 2014) (314) * 17. Can Opener Catastrophe (317) Season 4 (2014-2015) *1. The Vacation That Wasn't a Vacation (401) *2. The Return of Galaxoid and Nebular (402) *3. My Monsters Under My Bed (407) *4. The Clones and I (Part 1) (403) *5. The Clones and I (Part 2) (404) *6. The Clones and I (Part 3) (405) * 7. The Name of Shame (408) * 8. Cal Wars (413) * 9. Attack of the 50-Foot Hamster (406) * 10. Hands in the Air! (412) * 11. The Race (414) * 12. The Ultimate Summer Camp of Doom (Halloween special 2014) (416) * 13. Calvin the Knitter (409) * 14. The Behaviour Modification (410) * 15. Take a Break (412) * 16. Katie and the Blogging Business (417) * 17. The End (415) Season 5 (2015) *1. Trophy Catastrophe (501) *2. Andy and the Garden (504) *3. Calvin and the Forest (503) *4. Incoming Delivery (507) *5. I Owe You One (511) *6. What the What?! (505) *7. Stealing's My Specialty (510) *8. Basketball Schmasketball (509) *9. The Virus (508) *10. Fake It Till You Break It (513) *11. Tiger Troubles (502) *12. The Comic Book Store (515) *13. Disaster After Disaster (516) *14. On the Down Low (512) *15. 43... That Is the Number (518) *16. Selling Out (517) *17. 24-Hour Challenge (506) *18. The Communication Test (519) *19. The Toy Helicopter (520) *20. Chill Grill (514) Season 6 (2015) * 1. Gift Drift (601) * 2. Road Trip Dilemma (602) * 3. Sherman's Big Secret (603) * 4. Pranktacular (609) * 5. The Spooky Scavenger Hunt (604) * 6. Andy Loses His Voice (605) * 7. Universe Girls (Omnisha's debut) (608) * 8. The Video Game Championship (607) * 9. Blue Day (610) * 10. The Gameformation (611) * 11. Bros Before Tricks (612) * 12. Werewolf Warry (613) * 13. Zombie Hospital (614) * 14. Katie's Classic Book Club (615) * 15. Days of Future Lost (618) * 16. The Invasion (Part 1) (617) * 17. The Invasion (Part 2) (616) * 18. The Friendship Contract (620) * 19. Wormwood vs the Zorks (619) * 20. The Awakening (620) * 21. The Invasion (Part 6) (621) * 22. The Invasion (Part 7) (622) Season 7 (2015-present) * 1. Susie Pranked (701) * 2. The Party (702) * 3. Finding the Lost Boys (703) Category:Series Category:2011 Television Cartoon Series